


Long Walk Home

by Zeborah



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie loves her job - but it's good to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Walk Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9625) by Cathleen. 



> Per the terms of the license of the music, this fanvid is itself licensed Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Share Alike 2.0 Germany.

Download: [from Minus](http://minus.com/mKTzHBT0K) (.avi, 43MB)  
Streaming [at Youtube](http://youtu.be/YjQ9HWqxfYA) (includes closed captions):

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lyrics:**  
>  Once there was a time  
> When I lived at the edge of town  
> Always wanting to move away  
> To live life on my own
> 
> But it's a long walk,  
> it's a long walk  
> it's a long walk home.
> 
> I walked through the stormy nights  
> I ran down a road so fast  
> Now birds sing their well known songs  
> Oh how I wish that this could last!
> 
> It's a long walk,  
> it's a long walk  
> it's a long walk home.  
> It's a long walk,  
> it's a long walk  
> it's a long walk home.
> 
> Silence in the valleys  
> Silence in the streets  
> Silence in the mountains  
> Silence in the air
> 
> Oh, it's a long walk,  
> it's a long walk  
> it's a long walk home.  
> It's a long walk,  
> it's a long walk  
> it's a long walk home.


End file.
